The Lyoko Days
by ImagineShine
Summary: Fifteen years later... or is it? A new threat has appeared in Lyoko and is beginning to affect the real world. The Lyoko Warriors have to suit up again. But that's not their only problem... because the past fifteen years exist only in their memories and they're back in High School!
1. Chapter 1

**I kinda got this idea from another ****_Code Lyoko _****fanfiction (I think it was called Disembodied but I don't remember who it's by) I hope you like it.**

**I don't own ****_Code Lyoko. _****If I did, I would have my OC in there.**

* * *

It had been nearly 15 years since the Lyoko Warriors had shut down XANA and the Supercomputer and gone back to their normal lives. Most of them had initially struggled with normal life; but even Aelita had gotten used to it. That wasn't to say they all forgot about it—even Yumi admitted to missing the "Lyoko Days" every once in awhile.

The group had changed a lot in 15 years:

Odd was a rising artist, famous for his sketches.

Ulrich was a martial-arts instructor at the Police Academy.

Yumi was a dancer on tour.

William was overseas with the Military.

Jeremie was a computer programmer for some international company.

And Aelita was the mixer for the Subdigitals.

So it was that Jeremie was sitting at the Mainframe in the old factory at 3am, typing something with flying fingers. "Jeremie?" Aelita stepped out of the elevator. "You turned on the Supercomputer?"

Jeremie turned to her and smiled gently. "Just needed to borrow it for some calculations. I'll turn it off when I'm done."

Aelita walked over to Jeremie and looked at the screen. "Can you believe it's been 15 years? Sometimes it feels like it was just yesterday."

Jeremie nodded and took Aelita's hand. "It does, doesn't it? I wish we could go back to that sometimes, you know…" A beep sounded from the computer and Jeremie gaped at the screen. "It can't be!"

"What is it, Jeremie?"

"A Return to the Past has been activated. I never touched any of the Lyoko files! This shouldn't be doing this!"

Aelita and Jeremie gasped as the white light enveloped them.

William froze in the middle of a firefight when he saw the light sweeping the field.

Odd's pencil slipped from numb fingers as the light rolled across the ocean.

Yumi stared as white light filled her view.

Ulrich dropped a cup and it shattered as the light touched to corners of the room.

Yumi rolled over in bed as sunlight streamed through her window. Her alarm hadn't gone off so it must be a Sunday. When she finally opened her eyes, she jerked up, shock making her fully awake. The room she stared at now was not the hotel room she had been staying in… it was her room in her old house in Kadic. She looked down at her hands and immediately noticed the absence of her ring on her right hand. Ulrich had given it to her- a simple silver band with a small black onyx – before she left for her tour and she never took it off. Beginning to panic, she pushed off her blankets and rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door. Yumi looked in the mirror and barely stifled a scream; her 15 year old self looked back at her.

Yumi racked her brain, trying to figure out what had happened. She closed her eyes. The Return to the Past – that was her last memory before waking up. But the Supercomputer had been shut off; and it couldn't go back this far. Hadn't Jeremie said that was impossible? Her cell phone rang and she answered it with her eyes closed. "Jeremie? Yeah…. I'll be there. You better have some answers." Yumi finished getting dressed and ran to the factory.

At the bridge, Yumi stopped and gasped for breath. Had it been this hard 15 years ago? She wondered as she continued to the computer room.

"Yumi. I'm glad you made it." Yumi stared at her friends… Jeremie and Aelita were at the computer screen. Ulrich was sitting on the holo-map projector, his arm resting on his knee. Odd was sitting on the ground leaning up against the projector. And William was leaning against the wall.

"This is so disorienting. I haven't seen you guys like this in YEARS." Ulrich commented, waving Yumi over to join him. She sat next to him and they both blushed.

"So Einstein, what'd ya got for us?" Odd asked, and all eyes turned to Jeremie and Aelita.

"Not much more than we could figure out on our own. A Return to the Past was programmed- and we're back in High School. What I don't understand is how we went back so far."

"We don't think this was a normal Return." Aelita stated. "Evidence is that we've gone back over 15 years when the limit has always been a few days maximum."

"And a Return can't bring back the dead." William added seriously, making his first comment since he got here; everyone looked at him confusedly and he elaborated. "I ran into someone on my way here… someone I watched die overseas."

"Guys… this wasn't just a Return. We have literally gone back in time." Jeremie was typing away at the Mainframe, going through files and running calculations.

"Was the Supercomputer even on?" Yumi asked and Jeremie looked at them a little guiltily.

"Yes. I had been running some calculations for work on it. But I didn't program the Return. I was never anywhere close to the Lyoko stuff." Everyone but Aelita made small sounds of disbelief.

"I thought the Lyoko stuff was up all the time." Odd commented and Jeremie rolled his eyes.

"Before we shut the Computer down, I put everything to do with Lyoko in a password-access -only file. Aelita and I made sure the thing was impenetrable and the password is something only I would know."

"What is it? The password." William asked.

Jeremie glanced at Aelita. "It was the Virtualization Equation. I'd put it in so many times I never forgot it."

Yumi seemed impressed. "That WOULD be impossible to guess."

Jeremie nodded at her. "That's why I chose it. It's not exactly something you can crack. You'd have to get it from me."

"Jeremie? There's something here… look at this data signature!" Aelita pointed to a small window in the bottom corner of the screen.

Jeremie did a double take and made the window larger. "Franz Hopper…."

Everyone responded to the name. Franz Hopper, the creator of Lyoko. "What about him?" William asked.

"HE programmed the Return. And we have a message from him as well." Jeremie clicked on a box and an e-mail popped up. "Listen to this!"

_Lyoko Warriors,_

_ I apologize for taking you from your lives but I knew no other way to ensure the safety of BOTH worlds. A new threat has come into Lyoko. It has the potential to become a greater foe than XANA ever was. _

_Lyoko Warriors, I am asking you to take up the burden of being the world's protectors once again. It is a heavy burden, I know, and I would spare you this if I could. _

_SOS UMBER_

_ - Franz Hopper_

Jeremie looked up as he finished reading; a stunned silence filled the room. "SOS UMBER?"

"Why would we have to go back in time to deal with this!?" Yumi asked angrily.

"Would we have time… before?" Ulrich asked rhetorically, knowing the answer; they all did. No. They wouldn't have had time in their new lives to deal with Lyoko. Yumi slumped, sighing.

"You know… I always wished I could go back and do better in school. Maybe even go to college. Yeah, we're going to have Lyoko to deal with again; but we've already done this once. We can do it again." William stated, moving closer to the others. "What do you guys say? Are we the Lyoko Warriors again?" He held his hand out.

"I'm in." Odd jumped to his feet and placed his hand on top of William's.

"Us too." Aelita and Jeremie's hands joined the others. Everyone looked at Ulrich and Yumi.

Ulrich sighed and joined them. "Let's do this."

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Yumi asked in a small voice.

"No Yumi. You always have a choice. We won't force you." Ulrich assured her softly.

Yumi took a deep breath and placed her hand on the top of the pile. "It looks like the Lyoko Warriors are suiting up again."

* * *

**Heh. That was interesting.**

******I'm open to ideas and constructive criticism, but no flames please. Flamers are stupid and will have their usernames blocked from my stuff.**

**++ImagineShine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry I kinda left this one for awhile. My computer crashed and I had to dig through a bunch of files to find this one again.**

**I am just borrowing Code Lyoko and it's characters, I swear I'll put them back when I'm done.**

* * *

"So, Jeremie, when are we? Exactly." Ulrich asked and Jeremie looked at the date on the computer.

"Do you remember that 2 week break we had right after William transferred to Kadic?" The others nodded and he continued. "It looks like today is the first day of that break."

The others grinned. "So we have two weeks to get used to this before we have to go back to school. How great is that?" Odd punched the air with his fist.

"I think we should go to Lyoko… figure out what things are like there. A Return of that magnitude could have done something to the data we have." Aelita suggested. The others looked at each other and shrugged.

"Alright, head down to the Scanners. I'll send Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich first. William and Odd will follow you in." Jeremie sat down at the Mainframe as the others went to the elevator. Jeremie's fingers flew across the keyboard inputting an equation he could do in his sleep. "Transfer Aelita. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization!" He watched as their cards lit up and the computer told him the Transfer had been successful. "Transfer Odd. Transfer William. Scanner Odd. Scanner William. Virtualization!"

Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich appeared in the Mountain Sector and dropped to the ground. Hard. "Ouch! We'll have to get better at this again." Yumi muttered; then noticed what she was wearing. "Hey, these are what we wore when we first came to Lyoko."

"Did you guys transfer okay?" Jeremie's voice asked as Odd and William landed next to them.

"Yes. But it looks like we're back to our original uniforms." Aelita replied as everyone pulled out weapons, inspecting them.

"It seems like the Return reset Lyoko to its factory defaults. I'll have to re-program the other stuff."

"Is that going to take as long as it did last time?" Ulrich asked, remembering how many sleepless nights Jeremie spent programming things that would give them an edge.

"No. I have all the programs on a backup file. I just need to input them again. I even have the program for the Skid." Jeremie informed them, laughing. The laugh cut off suddenly and they heard Jeremie's hushed voice. "No way. I was sure he'd deleted those…."

"Deleted what, Jeremie?" Aelita asked; looking worriedly at the others.

"Do you guys remember when XANA was pretending to be Franz Hopper and gave you those upgraded weapons?" Jeremie still sounded like he was in shock.

"Don't remind me. I still can't believe we just trusted him like that." Odd groaned.

"We remember. What about them Jeremie?" Ulrich cut across Odd and exchanged a confused look with Yumi.

"Well, XANA or not… those were actual programs. And I think I just found them."

The others glanced at each other in shock, even William who had only heard about that incident. "You saying that you could upgrade our weapons this time around?" Yumi asked, unsure how she felt about that.

"Well…yes."

Odd was the only one who had no doubts about the whole thing. "That would be so cool!"

"I'll be extra careful when I'm doing it. I won't let this be a trap." Jeremie said, correctly interpreting the other's silence. "I promise you guys. We all know more now than we did then, we won't make the same mistakes."

"Alright, that would be helpful." Ulrich finally agreed, and the others nodded.

Odd did a backflip and looked around at his friends. "What are we standing around here for? Let's find out just what we have to work with right now!" The others laughed because, as much as he could annoy them, Odd's excitement was contagious.

"Let's do this!" William cheered and pulled his sword out of the air.

Aelita considered him. "I've always wondered how that worked. You pulling your sword out of nowhere all the time."

William shrugged, resting his sword on his shoulder. "I don't know either. It's like it's always there, just doesn't actually show up until I reach for it."

Odd messed around, jumping from rock to rock, acting like a kid on Christmas. Ulrich and Yumi had started a sparring match, and were currently locked in a stalemate. Aelita had hesitantly asked William to help her; he was swinging his sword at her and she was dodging lithely.

Jeremie smiled at the noise and laughter he heard through the speakers as he continued going through the Lyoko files. They stayed like that for nearly an hour before Jeremie heard a startled yelp and Odd's card drained. "What happened?"

"I slipped. How lame is that?" Odd grumbled as the elevator door opened. "I mistimed a jump and ended up impaling myself on a rock spire."

Jeremie started laughing at Odd's disgusted face; leaning back and holding his sides. "I've missed you guys." He sighed and heard laughter coming from Lyoko as well. Odd looked insulted for a second, then grinned and joined in the laughter.

Odd started looking around the room for something to do, as he couldn't go back to Lyoko for awhile. Since he wasn't watching where he was going, he tripped over a tangle of wires and freeing a purple bouncy ball from it. "So THAT"S were that ball went! I remember looking everywhere for it!" Odd sat down against a wall and bounced the ball off the opposite wall.

It was several hours before everyone had been de-Virtualized, and even then it was only because of Odd's whining and the fact that it was noon and none of them had had any breakfast. The once-again-teenagers went to a restaurant in town and talked quietly through the whole meal; well, as quiet as it could be with Odd around.

"Does anyone remember when curfew is?" Ulrich asked nearly an hour later. "I would hate to get in trouble with Joe my first day back." The others laughed.

"Eight, I think." Jeremie responded when they had stopped laughing. "Let's all consider that curfew until we find out for sure."

"Oh, man!" Yumi suddenly groaned as she remembered something. "I'm going to have to deal with Hiroki all over again!" Everyone couldn't help laughing at her distress as they left the restaurant, even Yumi ended up laughing as they headed out to explore the town they once – and now do again—call home.

* * *

**What do you think? I gave them a little break- cause let's face it, it would be hard to go back to being a teenager after being independent for so many years. **

**++ ImagineShine**


End file.
